A 39 Clues Christmas Carol
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas! To get you all in the Christmas mood, I'm writing a modern 39 Clues version of one of the best well-known Christmas stories around: A Christmas Carol. It will include Christmas songs and other short stories from over the years. Hope you enjoy it, and have a Merry Christmas. Nikolai and his father are alive in this one, never fear.
1. Chapter 1

A 39 Clues Christmas Carol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 39 Clues, or A Christmas Carol.

Prologue

To begin with, Beatrice Cahill was dead, as dead as anything that can die, which is just about anything. She had been sick for some time, and although people had sympathy, they didn't have empathy, simply because Beatrice was the nastiest, vilest woman that had ever lived.

However, there was one person that cared for her, and that was Isabel Kabra who came from England. Despite the ten years age difference between them, Isabel and Beatrice were close friends for I don't know how many years, and they worked in the finest stores, from which only celebrities could buy shoes, clothes, and jewelery.

Isabel and Beatrice would design everything and come up with reasonable prices. When Isabel learned that Beatrice was going to pass away, she made her a black funeral dress, with green sequins, which she sewed on herself. She then designed emerald jewelery and had a pair of black heels made as well.

On the day of the funeral, Isabel had been the only person who had mourned, and had been the only person who knew her well there. The others had been the clergyman, the clerk, and the undertaker. There were a few others to help carry in the casket, but they didn't stay for the service or the burial.

As the years went by, Isabel still kept the business running. The name over the exquisite shop was Kabra and Cahill. Isabel always answered to either name, for she didn't really mind.

But Beatrice Cahill was six feet under the ground, a fact which must be understood, or nothing can relate of the story I will tell.

**Yes, I know it's short, but hey, Prologue's normally are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One It's the most Despicable Time of the Year.**

One bleak winter's afternoon, which is when this story begins, a middle-aged female sat sewing a skirt, and shivering because of the cold. Icy drafts blew into the room, and the candle, which had provided the bare minimum amount of heat, went out.

Irina Spasky sighed; she did so dislike the winter, apart from knowing the fact that Christmas would be upon London in a handful of hours. She suddenly smiled, and started humming "The Waltz of the Flowers" by Tchaikovsky.

Her humming was brought to a sudden halt by a hand being thrust over her mouth, and a snarling voice said, "If I ever catch you humming or singing Christmas songs again, you'll be out of a job."

"Sorry Isabel, I don't know what came over me." Irina said, trying to sound disgusted that she would ever do such a thing, but failed.

Isabel was just about to lecture Irina on why humming and singing Christmas songs was not to be done in this business, when her daughter-in-law, Alice Kabra, came in, and cried jovially, "Merry Christmas, Isabel."

Isabel turned 'round to glower at her niece. "What's "Merry" about it, Alice?" She demanded.

"Well, Merry is another word for happy, so to speak, and it's a very happy time of year. After all, the Lord Jesus was born, and that's why we celebrate Christmas in the first place." Alice explained.

Isabel rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "I don't need a lecture, thank you very much."

Then she said aloud, "Of all the songs written about _this _occasion, the worst one would have to be "It's the most wonderful time of the year." There's nothing wonderful about it, and if I had my way..."

Here she stopped, and looked at Irina, who said, "Every idiot who goes about with "Merry Christmas" on their lips would be boiled in their own pudding, with a stake of Holly driven through their heart."

Alice looked shocked, but recovered quickly, and said, "Ian wants to invite you for lunch tomorrow."

Isabel glowered again, and Irina, seeing her chance, asked "Can I have the day off tomorrow? It's the only day I get to see my sister-in-law and my brother."

For one of the first times ever, Isabel looked surprised. "I didn't know you have a brother."

Irina smiled coldly. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me or my family."

Isabel frowned thoughtfully, before turning to Alice and said, "Don't expect me at all tomorrow," and to Irina she said, "Yes, you may have the day off, but only because I don't want your pathetic Russian family complaining about it. Be here all the earlier the next day."

Just then, the church bells rang five in the afternoon, and Alice and Irina both took their leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas is a Special Time of Year

**AN: No, I don't own A Christmas Carol, or the 39 Clues. Alice belongs to me, and the idea of Irina's brother belongs to my wonderful friend Kat. Merry Christmas, Kat.**

**The first song of this chapter is sung to the tune of the Nutcracker. The second is sung to the tune of "Edelweiss." In this story, Nataliya doesn't suffer from haemophilia.**

As Isabel, Irina, and Alice all left the building to head home, the sounds of children singing made Alice and Irina smile, whilst Isabel scowled. Alice turned to her mother-in-law and said, "I know you don't like the holiday, but this time of year is-"

"A pathetic excuse for pickpocketing from strangers every 25th of December." Isabel interrupted her, making Alice frown.

"I was going to say a time of good will, after all **"Christmas is a special time of year."**

Isabel glared at her, singing **"Don't finish that song, no, don't you dare."**

Irina sang along, **My lovely family I will see, all around my Christmas tree**

Isabel smirked, singing,** "And of course the very next day, you'll be here all the earlier?"**

"Of course, Isabel." **"I wouldn't dream of coming late."**

**"That's good to hear, don't make me wait." **Isabel sang.

Alice finished the song singing, **Here is my house, I leave you now, have a good Christmas anyhow, and Ian and I are sorry to hear that you won't join us for lunch." **This last bit she sang to Isabel, the first bit to Irina.

Isabel rolled her honey-coloured eyes, and stalked away, whilst Irina, even though she was poor because Isabel didn't pay her fairly, happily skipped through the snow singing Christmas carols in a number of foreign languages.

A group of young German children were amazed to hear their folk song "O Tannenbaum"(O Fir Tree) in German with a heavy Russian accent. Needless to say however, they joined her in singing the song in German and English, until they arrived at the tiniest house the children had ever seen.

"Auf Wiedersehn, meine kleinen Freunde." Irina said, and a little girl said, "We do speak English. Do you live here?"

"Yes, I do. Even though my house is small, my family is sponsored by the Salvation Army every Christmas, so we have a reasonable Christmas every year." Irina said slowly, so that the children could keep up with her.

She bade them goodbye, and headed home, where the sounds of singing could be heard. When Irina was about half way to the house, the front door was flung open by two young children.

"Nataliya!" "Sophie!" Irina shouted happily, as her daughters ran towards her, their happy smiles warming her heart.

Isabel, who had walked home under similar circumstances to those of her employee, was also singing, but about how much she hated Christmas, and not necessarily to Christmas tunes, either.

**"Christmas Time, Christmas Time**

**Is not a holiday I celebrate**

**Christmas Time, Christmas Time**

**Is indeed a time that I hate**

**No singing Christmas songs for me**

**Not for me, not ever**

**Christmas Time, Christmas Time**

**I'll never celebrate it ever."**

Isabel sang this song a few times, before stopping short of her own front door, looking at the knocker of her door with some perplexity.

As Irina walked inside, she was greeted warmly by her brother, Ivan Spasky and her sister-in law and best friend, Nataliya.

"Merry Christmas, Ivan." "Merry Christmas, Nataliya. How is your sister?"

Nataliya frowned. "She's in hospital, and she's sorry that she can't come for Christmas."

Irina lifted an eyebrow. "Do you mind me asking what happened?"

"She had to be rushed to hospital when we discovered that she had appendicitis." Sophie winced at her aunt's words, having had appendicitis three years previous. It was only thanks to her aunt that her parents were able to afford for her to have the operation.

"Mummy? Is that you?" Asked a small voice, and Irina turned to see her husband and youngest son coming towards her.

**AN: The German translates to "Goodbye, my little friends."**


	4. Chapter 4

A Strange Evening

_Previously:_

_Isabel, who had walked home under similar circumstances to those of her employee, was also singing, but about how much she hated Christmas, and not necessarily to Christmas tunes, either._

_**"Christmas Time, Christmas Time**_

_**Is not a holiday I celebrate**_

_**Christmas Time, Christmas Time**_

_**Is indeed a time that I hate**_

_**No singing Christmas songs for me**_

_**Not for me, not ever**_

_**Christmas Time, Christmas Time**_

_**I'll never celebrate it ever."**_

_Isabel sang this song a few times, before stopping short of her own front door, looking at the knocker of her door with some perplexity._

There was nothing strange about the knocker on Isabel's front door, but what Isabel found peculiar about it was that it had turned into the face of her old friend, Beatrice. She shook her head and blinked rapidly, and the face had reverted back into a knocker.

_How peculiar,_ she thought thoughtfully, as she made her way inside. Isabel lived by herself in a villa, with her husband (who was in Tibet learning Martial Arts, due to a friend owing him a favour), and a number of staff.

"Good evening, Mrs. Kabra." Alex said, bringing her a mug of Hot Chocolate.

"Alex," she said, still thinking about the face in her knocker. Then she added as an afterthought, "What's for dinner?"

"Roast Chicken, Mrs. Kabra. Served with roast potatoes and roast carrots, and not to mention, Felix's amazing chicken gravy."

"Hmm, sounds like the kind of meal that would go well with a bottle of Chateau Montelena." Isabel said; she did occasionally enjoy a Chardonnay after all.

Alex stared at her. "You mean the wine from the movie Bottle Shock?"

"Yes, I do." Isabel said, and finished her hot chocolate before heading upstairs to get ready for dinner.

She decided to wear a pale pink evening dress, with matching shoes, diamonds sparkling on her neck, and pale rubies dangling from her ears. Her personal make-up artist applied her make-up, all in pale pink.

"You look lovely, Mrs. Kabra." Sophie said, and Isabel nodded. "Thank-you."

After a delicious dinner and apple pie with cream, Isabel retreated to the living room to watch her favourite movie, Bottle Shock, with a glass of Chateau Montelena. When the movie ended, Isabel stood up to stretch, and turn the TV off.

When she turned the light on, and turned to leave the living room, she had a bit of a shock, for standing behind her, with several chains wrapped around her, making Isabel wonder why, was Beatrice Cahill.

"Beatrice! How lovely to see you after these long seven years." The apparition that Beatrice had become smiled thinly, and nodded.

"I'm not here for a meeting of pleasure; I'm here to give you a warning."

"What sort of warning?" Isabel asked, curiously.

"Do you not wonder why I wear these chains? It is because I was greedy, never giving to those who needed it. The very things that you yourself do Isabel."

Isabel was at a loss for words.

"If you don't wish to bear the same chain, I suggest you listen carefully. You will be visited by three ghosts, for without their visits, you can't hope to escape your own fate. Are there any questions before I leave?"

"Yes, when should I expect said ghosts?"

"During a course of three nights, the lives of the first two will end at the stroke of twelve. Listen to them, or you will never be free."

And with that, Beatrice left, leaving a very confused Isabel behind.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ghost of Christmas Past

**AN: I thought I'd make my friend Kat the ghost of Christmas Past for this delightful story.**

**Kat: Sorry, I must have misheard you, Sapphire.**

**Sapphire: What did you think I said?**

**Kat: It sounded as though you were making me ghost of Christmas Past.**

**Sapphire: I sure am. Consider it a Christmas present.**

**Kat: OMG! You are the best friend ever! Thank-you!**

**Sapphire: *Smiles* You are very welcome. Now, let's see if we can't change Isabel's mind about this glorious holiday. A word of warning: Isabel's childhood wasn't very pleasant at all.**

Isabel woke quite suddenly, feeling cold air on her back. _Hmm, perhaps one of the servants forgot to close the windows, it's freezing._

But she had to close the window because otherwise, she would freeze. However, when her eyes became adjusted to the sudden light in the room, she saw, much to her astonishment, a young girl of about fourteen.

The girl was wearing a long white dress made out of tulle, and she had brown wavy hair, and warm, chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Isabel asked, perplexed by the sudden appearance of this child.

"My name is Katrina, but everybody calls me Kat." The girl said, and added, "I'm also the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Long past?" Inquired Isabel.

No, simply yours." The girl replied, and Isabel, intrigued by something, asked, "Would I be right in thinking that you are from Greece?"

"In life, I was, yes." The girl responded, looking slightly upset about something. "But enough about me, shall we see the Christmases that you had as a child?"

Kat floated up to the window, and smiled at the stars. "Hey, I think I can see Capricorn. Do you want to?" She called down to Isabel, who immediately said, "I am mortal, I can't fly."

Kat rolled her eyes and said, "If you were but to touch my dress, you would fly." So saying, she reached down, and pulled Isabel up.

Once outside, floating in the air, Isabel said, "Yes, that is Capricorn."

Kat smiled, and began clicking her fingers, the scene changing as she did so. When she had stopped clicking her fingers, Isabel found herself standing in the bedroom she had had as a ten year old girl.

"You really did bring me back to the past." Isabel said, but looked up when she heard a child crying. There, sitting on a little bed, was herself. She was stitching, by hand, a rose pink skirt.

"My mother would never let me enjoy the holidays, she said they were always a waste of time. She passed away three months ago." Isabel said, and Kat asked, "Didn't you ever have fun at Christmas?"

A bitter smile came on the corners of Isabel's mouth. "Yes, once. But I had such a flogging afterwards that I never celebrated Christmas again. In fact, my two children never celebrated either, until three years ago."

"Hmm, three years ago, I was spending my last Christmas on earth." Kat said, before giving a sigh and saying, "Three days later, I was playing pirates with my cousin, and I had to be "hanged". What happened then was truly horrible: the chair gave way, and I ended up dangling in mid-air."

"Where was your cousin !?" Isabel demanded, and Kat said, "In the bathroom. By the time she found me, it was too late. And, let us now see the only time where you had a nice Christmas."

Isabel gasped; "I don't want to see the flogging that I had."

"You won't, but you'll see the massive scolding you had afterwards, after all, it changed you."

An old friend of Isabel's, a petite French girl by the name of Claudine, had invited Isabel over for lunch. Then the whole family, and Isabel, had sang, and danced until Isabel's mother angrily barged in, and dragged her daughter home.

She had then ordered Isabel to drink something truly disgusting in an effort to make her chunder.

"What was the purpose of _that?" _Kat asked, sounding revolted.

"She wanted to make sure that I didn't have Christmas food inside me. Then, she placed me in an asylum, where the doctor's were ordered to treat me until I said that Christmas was terrible."

Kat looked as though she wanted to swear loudly, but she kept her cool, and said, "Well, I'd best take you home, and then be off, for my time on this earth is very short."

Once back in Isabel's villa, Kat turned to Isabel, and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure things will turn out right in the end for you." And with that, the Ghost of Christmas Past AKA Katrina AKA Kat, flew away.

Isabel sighed, as she watched the ghost leave. _I hope you're right,_ she thought, and promptly dragged herself off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Ghost of Christmas Present

**AN: So, after making my friend Kat the Ghost of Christmas Past, I have decided to make myself the Ghost of Christmas Present. On with the show, I suppose. I don't own the piece taken from A Christmas Carol, I just needed something to fill the space.**

This time, Isabel didn't wake up to the cold air, but a jolly laugh. The laughter was preceded by a Christmas song, "We wish You a Merry Christmas."

Thinking perhaps that there were children outside caroling, Isabel grumpily climbed out of bed, and opened the window. However, there were no children on the pavement, or anyone, for that matter.

Confused, Isabel closed the window and was just about to climb back into bed, when she spotted a golden light streaming under her door.

Deciding to see what the source of the light was, she walked slowly towards the door and opened it carefully. As she did, smells of foods of long-forgotten memories drifted towards her. As she turned towards the table, her mouth dropped open. There were** turkeys, geese, deer, chicken, great joints of meat, sucking-pigs, long wreaths of sausages, mince-pies, plum-puddings, barrels of oysters, red-hot chesnuts, cherry-cheeked apples, juicy oranges, luscious pears, immense apple pie, and seething bowls of punch and hot chocolate that made the chamber dim with their delicious steam. **There was also a bowl of chocolates, and Isabel started to drool.

"Do come in, and have something to eat." A friendly, cheerful voice said, and Isabel obeyed. Sitting at the head of the well-laden table, was a girl, only a few years older than the previous ghost.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Present?" Isabel asked, admiring the dark red dress and rubies the girl was wearing. She had curly brown hair, but in the light Isabel could see that she had streaks of blonde and red. Her eyes were brown, and they were encased by a pair of glasses with purple lenses.

"Yes, I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, specifically yours." The Ghost replied, then added, "However, I am known to my friends as Sapphire."

Isabel nodded, and gestured to the exquisite banquet, saying, "There is enough food here to last for several months. Surely you can't eat all of this, Sapphire."

The ghost smiled, and replied "Well, it isn't just for me. There are plenty of other ghosts as well, some more free than others, and some younger than others."

"Yes, I think I met a friend of your's, Kat. She's from Greece, and her death was accidental."

Sapphire's brown eyes lit up. "Yes, we were good friends in life, and are still in death. Yes, she told me about your childhood, and it sounded dreadful."

Isabel, taken aback at the news that ghosts didn't seem to have discretion, asked, "How did you die?"

"I was pushed off the Eiffel Tower two months ago. My killer was arrested, but enough of that. We have much to see, and in so little time."

Sapphire began clapping her hands, to the tune of something that didn't seem to be a Christmas song. When she stopped clapping, they were standing in the living room of Isabel's daughter-in-law, Alice.

A crowd of about twenty people were all singing and dancing, whilst Amy Cahill, who was also singing, was playing the piano. Isabel groaned at the music, so she was pleasantly surprised when they stopped singing, and Amy played something different.

"Isn't that the song you were clapping the tune of?" Isabel inquired of the ghost. "Yes, it's a song that came out in 1937, and it's called "Sing, Sing, Sing."

Eventually, Amy stopped playing altogether, and Alice suggested a game. "How about, 20 questions?"

Everyone agreed to this, and Dan asked, "Are you a person?"

"Yes."

"Are you a man?" Amy asked.

"No." Was the reply.

"Are you well-liked?" Asked someone else.

"Certainly not." Alice said, enjoying the game.

"Are you Sally Donovan, from Sherlock Holmes?" Ian asked his wife.

"No." Alice said, chuckling.

"Is this person real?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Alice said.

"Is she alive?" Natalie asked.

"Yes."

"Does she have children?"

"Yes."

"Are they married?"

"Yes."

"Does she live in London?"

"Yes."

"Is it, by any chance, your mother-in-law?" Amy asked, smirking.

"Yes." Alice said, and everyone fell about laughing.

Isabel smiled ruefully; and she and Sapphire left.

Their next stop was at an old house, the windows were gleaming, and the Christmas tree, though rather small, had a number of decorations upon it.

It took Isabel a moment to realise that the house she was in was the house of her employee, Irina Spasky.

Irina was laughing as someone told her a joke, whilst she cut a fair-sized ham.

"How is she able to afford such a feast?" Isabel asked, and Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"The Salvation Army does this sort of thing every year. They are a charity, as well as a church." She said, and added, "She'd never afford such a feast, because her _employer_ doesn't pay her fairly."

She said the word "employer" with some disdain, and Isabel had the good sense to look sheepish. Then, they both looked towards the stairs as a young woman carried a little boy down the stairs.

"That is Nataliya, Irina's sister-in-law, and she's carrying Nikolai, Irina's oldest child who is ten years old."

"Why can't he walk?" Isabel asked, and Sapphire replied, "He broke his leg two years ago, but because his parents couldn't afford to pay for his operation and they didn't feel right asking Nataliya, he's been lame ever since. Not to mention, he also has tuberculosis."

Isabel felt terrible: she should have changed her ways after leaving home, but she never had. But her attention was taken up by the dinner they sat down to eat.

"God bless the Salvation Army." Nikolai croaked, and everyone else applauded.

"Yes, and may He also bless Isabel Kabra, who gave me the day off." Irina said, not very enthusiastically, and everyone else groaned.

"She didn't do it because she _wanted _to, she did it so that we wouldn't complain." Sophie said, rolling her dark blue eyes.

After this little heated exchange, the mood was cheerful again.

"Spirit, will Nikolai live?" Isabel asked, and the ghost replied, "I see an empty chair, and a weeping family. If current events remain as they are, next Christmas will never be his. It's time you went home, for my life upon this earth is rather short, and it's drawing near to an end. Remember everything I have told you, there is still hope for you."

As they arrived in Isabel's bedroom, Sapphire waved "Goodbye," and vanished, leaving Isabel to anxiously wait for the third ghost.

_I hope I can change my ways,_ she thought, just before a gust of wind blew around her.


	7. Chapter 7

The Ghost Of Christmas Future

**AN: Think I might use a character that is not based on a real person, rather a character from a different series for the last ghost. Seeing as this is my version of the story, I think that the last ghost will have dialogue.**

**Enjoy!**

As a chilly wind blew about her bedroom, Isabel look around for the last ghost, but she saw it not. The previous ghosts had given her a lot to think about, especially the second ghost, who had shown her what was happening, and even snippets of the future that might be. She was busily thinking about everything she had seen and heard, and so, at first, she didn't see the third ghost.

When she did eventually turn around, she let out a gasp of surprise. For there, standing behind her, was James Norrington.

"You are the Ghost of Christmases that Are Yet to Be?" Isabel asked him, and he nodded.

"Come, we have lots to see, and very little time in which to see it." James said, and began slapping his thighs. When he had stopped slapping them, Isabel could see that they were in a crowded street, and a little way ahead, there was a group of men and women talking about someone.

"What has she done with her money?" Someone asked, and added, "She couldn't take it with her."

"You're right, but as for what she did for her money, I suppose she might have left it to her Company." Another person said.

"Are any of you going to her funeral? I wouldn't mind going, if there is going to be a free lunch."

Isabel listened to this conversation, perplexed. Who are they talking about, she wondered. It can't be Beatrice, she's already dead, and this is the future.

"Pound for your thoughts?" James asked, giving her a sideways look.

"Who is the woman of which they are referring too?" She asked, and James, instead of answering her question, lead her down the street. They stopped outside the hospital, and James flew into the air, with Isabel close behind. He pulled her through the window, and Isabel realised that they were in the morgue.

There was a covered body on a slab, and said, "That body is the one of the person who they were referring to."

"There's no one around her, she must have been a dreadful person." Isabel said, frowning.

James nodded, and pulled her back out of the hospital, before flying off towards the country. "Is it nice being able to fly?" Isabel asked James, and he smiled at her.

"Yes, it is rather nice. But what I must show you now is not pleasant. A certain family is mourning over the death of a child." Isabel's mouth dropped open in horror. She thought she knew which family was mourning, and as she and James flew into Irina's house.

There was a Christmas hamper of food, but there was nobody around the food. As they watched, Irina walked downstairs, her arctic blue eyes filled with tears. Her brother and sister-in-law walked downstairs behind her, both of them carrying one of their nieces, and crying. All of them were wearing black.

Isabel realised what must have happened: Nikolai had died and his father was visiting his grave.

She turned to James, and said, "This will not happen, I will raise Irina's salary, her children will attend London's best schools, and her son will have the best treatment available."

James nodded, looking pleased. "I'm pleased to see that you have had a change of heart. However, there are a few things you need to see and hear before I leave."

Just then, Irina's husband came home, his eyes filled with tears, and red-rimmed. He hugged his wife, his daughters, and his siblings-in-law, and said, "Next time, we will all go together as a family."

Everyone nodded, saying nice things about Nikolai, saying that he was a kind, pleasant child, who never complained about his illness and the deformity in his leg.

"At least, he's at peace." Irina said, shakily, before bursting into tears.

"You all remember Alice, of course?" Mr. Spaskya said suddenly. Everyone else looked taken aback at the sudden change in subject.

"Yes, she's Isabel's daughter-in-law." Sophie said, looking pleased.

"Well, she just came into a fair chunk of money, and she said she'd help us as much as possible." Her father said, and his wife smiled.

"I treat all of my workers fairly, and they'll get fair pay." Irina said.

"Irina quit her job?" Isabel said, but then realised that she wasn't surprised about this revelation.

"Come on, there is one other place I must take you." James said, and off they flew again.

James flew with Isabel towards the cemetery, and the snow lightly fell down on top of them. They stopped in front of a certain gravestone, and Isabel grabbed James' arm.

"O, good Spirit, I will change the future if it is possible." So saying, she glanced down at the stone and the name upon it. She gasped as she read her own name written on the stone.

ISABEL ANNA KABRA

June 15, 1963-December 24 2010

May God Have Mercy on Her Soul

"Was that me who lay upon that slab, uncared for?" She asked James, and he nodded, before spreading his legs apart, and a hole opened up. She fell through, and landed in a room that she recognised as her own.

**AN: Will Isabel change her character in the end, or not?**


	8. Chapter 8

A Lovely Christmas Day

_Previously:_

_As James spread his legs apart, a hole opened up in the earth and Isabel fell into it, landing in a room that she recognised as her own bedroom._

She fell face-first onto her duvet, and sat up, a gleeful and joyful smile on her face. She was so relieved that she had time before her, in which to make amends.

_I want to do so many things all at once, but I don't know which to do first. _She thought, and she turned her attention to the window. She smiled, remembering James sitting there, and opened it.

Outside, there were many people passing in the streets, calling out "Merry Christmas."

Isabel spotted a little girl she knew, and called out to her.

"Emily!"

The surprised girl looked up, and gave Isabel a half-hearted wave.

"What's today, Emily?" Isabel asked, and the girl looked perplexed.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"I said, what's today?" Isabel called back.

Emily, more confused than ever, replied, "Today is Christmas Day."

"Excellent! How would you and your mother like to have breakfast with me this morning?" Isabel asked, and the girl, more shocked than ever, turned to her mother to ask.

Isabel smiled, thinking again, and her thoughts were cut off by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She asked, pretending to sound curt, as was per usual.

"It's me, Sophie, Mrs. Kabra. I've got your breakfast ready here." Came the reply.

"Well, take it to the dining room, I wish to eat there this morning. But before you do, come in and give me a cup of tea." She said, still acting, and incredibly well.

A bemused Sophie came in bringing a pot of tea and a saucer. "Good morning, Mrs. Kabra. Did you sleep well last night?" She asked, as she poured the tea.

"I had a very prophetic dream last night, and as a result of it, I must therefore wish you a "Merry Christmas."

Sophie, who had just handed Isabel the cup, froze in shock, and said, "What did you just say?"

"Merry Christmas, Sophie." Isabel said, and smiled in anticipation for her maid's reaction. She had to leap out of bed a second later however, when Sophie fainted.

Lifting the maid on to her bed, Isabel checked her pulse, and then headed downstairs. Her butler gave her a slight bow, as he said, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Simeon, and a very Merry Christmas to you." Isabel said, which drew gasps from her entire staff. She smiled, and wished them all a Merry Christmas, causing some people to faint.

393939393939

After making pancakes for everyone, and having a delightful breakfast with Emily and her mother, Isabel asked, "Emily, how fast are you at running?"

The girl pondered this question, before saying "I'm a reasonable runner."

Isabel smiled, and asked Emily to see if the poultry store not too far away had sold the large prize chicken yet. "Come back in ten minutes and I shall give you 11 pounds. Come back in five, and I shall give you 30."

Emily was off running, and her mother smiled. "You've changed, Isabel." She said, and Isabel nodded. "I certainly have changed, yes."

Emily, who came back in 5 and a half miniutes was given 20 pounds, and she said breathlessly, "No, they haven't sold it."

_Wonderful, I shall have it sent annomously to Irina's house. It's almost as big as her son, and she won't know who sent it._

When the man arrived to take the chicken to Irina's house, she asked, "How much is it?"

"50 pounds, Madam." The man said, and Isabel gave him two fifty pound notes.

"The other fifty pounds is for the family this chicken is going to." Isabel said, and even paid for the man's taxi by giving him another fifty pounds.

3939393939393939

In the afternoon Isabel headed towards her niece's house.

She passed the door a dozen times, before she had the courage to go up and knock. But she made a dash, and knocked.

The door was opened by a friend of Alice's, for Isabel did not know who she was.

"May I help you?" The girl inquired polietly, and Isabel asked "Is Alice Kabra home?"

The girl had no time to reply, as Alice, upon seeing her aunt, came running up to meet her.

I have come to dinner, Alice. Will you let me in?''

Alice certainly let her in, and the day was perfect. There was a wonderful party, wonderful games, wonderful fun, food, singing, and dancing. Wonderful happiness!

_But,_ she vowed_, tomorrow I will catch Irina Spasky coming late. What a surprise she'll get._ Isabel thought, satisfied with how well everything had gone that lovely Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

The End of It

_Previously:_

_But,_ she vowed_, tomorrow I will catch Irina Spasky coming late. What a surprise she'll get._ Isabel thought, satisfied with how well everything had gone.

And she did it; yes she did! The clock struck nine. No Irina. A quarter past. No Irina. She was a full eighteen and a half minutes late, looking rather apprenhensive.

She was on her chair in a flash; sewing away as fast as she possibly could, as if she were trying to overtake nine o'clock.

``Dobraye ootra!''* Isabel said, in her accustomed voice, as near as she could fake it. ``What do you mean by coming here at this time of day.''

``I am very sorry, Isabel,'' said Irina. ``I **am** behind my time.''

``You are?'' repeated Isabel. ``Yes. I think you are. Step this way, if you please.''

``It's only once a year, Isabel,'' Irina pleaded, her Russian accent rising in panic. ``It shall not be repeated. I was sent an annoyonomous chicken sent to me, and we had a wonderful time."

Isabel turned away at these words to smile, but turned back, a snarl on her face. "Charity." She said haughtily, before adding, "I won't stand for this sort of thing any longer, you know."

Irina's face turned white, and her entire body tensed. "What do you mean, you won't stand for it any longer? Are you going to fire me?" She asked, her voice seemingly higher than before.

"Don't be daft, Irina. I'm not going to fire you, rather, I'm going to raise your salary."

Irina frowned at her boss, and said, "That's a rather nasty prank to play on me. That's low, even for you, Isabel."

Isabel smiled kindly, and shook her head. "I'm not joking, Irina, I mean it."

After managing to convince Irina that she wasn't joking, Isabel made life for her and her family so much better. Her children were well-educated in all the best schools London could offer, and Nikolai was sent to a children's hospital where both his illness and his leg became so much better.

He then went to a school for boys, and he learned, and grew so much that, by the time he was thirteen, he looked to be about fifteen.

Irina was better paid for her job, recieving twenty-five pounds an hour.

And although she had once remarked sarcastically, Irina meant every single word when she said, "God bless Isabel Kabra."

* Russian for Good Morning*


End file.
